


The Twenty-Fifth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [25]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Twenty-Fifth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Twenty-Fifth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.  


Pairings: J/B (mostly!)  
Rating: the whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Obsenad: 

"What the heck is this??" 

"Huh?" 

"This is me! My letter! Right here!" 

Jim looked obligatorily at the paper Blair was shaking in his face. Unable to read a word of it due to the shaking, he just stuck with, "Huh." 

"I never sent that for publication! If I had, believe me, I'd've phrased it differently, I'd've rewritten it, it'd sound much better, believe me!" 

"What is it," Jim asked, still not at all sure he knew what was going on. 

"It's an anthro periodical," Blair said, conveniently tucking said periodical behind his back now. 

"Well, complain to the editorial review board or something," Jim suggested, not caring a lot, but now suspecting there was more to this than his lover was revealing. 

"Oh, yeah, well, maybe I will...." Blair muttered, suddenly much less adamant than he'd been moments ago. 

"Right. So, what's for dinner?" Jim segued. As Blair turned toward the kitchen, Jim's hand shot out, grabbing the offending paper. 

"Hey! That's not fair," Blair complained, reaching to retrieve it. 

Jim simply stood, holding the paper above his head as he read the masthead. "Notes from The Floor of the Cave. What the hell is this?" Blair continued to jump for the paper as Jim continued to ignore him, scanning for Blair's name. "Oh, here we go: 'And who ever said that coffee was intended to be drunk out of paper cups, anyhow? Isn't that what ancient forges were invented for? To fire something that would hold up even if you had to put your cup down and grade papers for 2 or 3 hours?'" 

At this point, Blair turned devious, grabbing hold of Jim's balls through his slacks. Suddenly, the reading stopped. A small squeeze, and the paper descended, allowing Blair to grab hold of it. He took the paper, letting go of Jim's balls with one last caress of apology. "Thank you. It's no big deal, I just hadn't expected that little rant to see print, that's all. Now, what was for dinner?" 

Jim growled, reaching out. "You!" 

\--end obsenad 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

Obsenad: 

"... shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-" 

"Jim? You okay over there?" 

" ... " 

"Jim?" "JIM?!" 

"yesi'mfineihatethisdamnedcomputer." 

"Server problems again, big guy?" 

The background clatter of Major Crimes in the middle of a heat wave stocked with bad-tempered cops and worse-tempered criminals faded to a dull roar as a calming hand worked circles over his tense back. The case file he couldn't retrieve, the report that had translated itself into gibberish and refused to reverse itself into English, the bounced mail, the misdirected rant that had ended up in the mayor's email, the damned beep that he couldn't get to mute, and the sudden onset of typing dyslexia faded under that warm, sure touch. Slipping into a hazy contentment, visions of off-duty love-play making his lips curl up in a slightly lascivious smile, Jim was very nearly zoned when it started ... 

beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep 

... as his mailbox window opened to announce the arrival of another sixty eight bounced messages. Sparing one last glare at the screen, he rose from the chair, grabbed Sandburg's wrist in a firm hold and began hauling him toward the door. 

"Quittin' time, Chief. Let's go cool off." 

Standing in the elevator, counting off the floors, pretending that he didn't feel his Guide's hand creeping down between his legs, he revised his goal. 

Time to heat things up. 

* * *

end tidbit, from the Inland Empire, topping 114 degrees today 

Bren 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

Obsenad: 

"Blair, what are you doing?" 

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" 

"Would 'rubbing my feet' be too obvious an answer, Dr. Scholl?" 

"Very good, now just relax." 

"What do you want?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, you're trying to butter me up, so what do you want?" 

"Does this smell like butter, big guy?" 

"Blair, what do you want?" 

_sigh_ "Okay, okay." [Blair drops Jim's foot with a 'thunk'] "Can I pay you the phone bill money after the 15th?" 

"Ow! Why, what else came up?" 

"What feels up to you?" 

"Blair...." 

"Okay, okay, it's a zine. She needs the money by the 10th, and I kinda wanted to get it." 

"What's it about?" 

"Huh?" 

"Is it another AU? I don't want to have to try dealing with you and your 'Hie thee well' again, so if it's an AU, you can't get it." 

"I thought you liked that stuff!" 

"Yeah, well, it gets a little old after five nights of just spit as lube, Blair." 

"They didn't have KY in the olden days, you know that." 

"So it  is an AU, huh?" 

"No, no, actually this one is Simon and Simon." 

"I thought we talked about how incest wasn't good!" 

"No, you talked about how you thought it wasn't good, and I explained that they weren't going to have demented progeny, so it didn't matter." 

"Hmph. This'll take... dinners all week. Cooking and clean-up." 

"Both? No way, man, that's not fair! You always make me clean up twice!" 

"If you did it right the first time, then you'd only be doing it once." 

"Man.... You're lucky I love you, man." 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." [Jim kisses Blair deeply, lovingly, passionately.] 

\--end ObSenad-- 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

* * *

**IN A BAR IN DOWNTOWN CASCADE.....**

"Helmboy! Sit right here." 

"Thanks, Blair..." Pats Blair on the butt. Several times. Fondly. Thoroughly. 

"Why are you so blue?" 

"Well, //angel baby snoogums, god I would _LOVE_ to jump your bones// old bean, I just sent in a story to SXF, you know, my parody series... and I haven't gotten it back yet." //...god, you are about as edible as....// 

"Hi, Helmboy," Jim Ellison says, sitting on the next bar stool after he pulls HB's hand out of Blair's pants.... 

"Hi, Jim." //...god, I would love to get locked in a phone booth with you, you big knuckle walking, blazing hunk of....// 

"HEY! HELMBOY!" Bartender at end of bar... 

"WHAT!" //...damn! don't interrupt me here...// 

**"YOUR ISP WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!"**

"Don't go away...." HB says after squeezing everything she can reach.... 

Bitches all the way to the phone. "YEAH!? 

Long convoluted pause.... 

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY E-MAIL WENT TO SHANGHAI?????"**

To be continued..... 

* * *

Um... anyone out there seen Gay Pouri? 

**OXOXOX,**

Helmboy, living and dying with technology.... technology is ahead.... 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

<< "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY E-MAIL WENT TO SHANGHAI?????" >>

* * *

"Hey, Ann!" Blair shouts toward the doorway, apologising to Jim as the big man covers his ear. 

Ann makes her way through the crowd, glancing curiously at the woman on the phone, the woman whose face is turning red, redder..... "Hey guys," she replies, caressing Jim's ass on the way to give Blair a friendly hello kiss. She steadies herself by grabbing Jim's shoulder, a hand only momentarily sliding to grab a firm pec. "What's up with Helmboy?" 

"Oh, some e-mail thing," Jim replies, taking Ann's hands and placing them firmly in her own lap. 

"Oh, that story bounce," Ann nods, knowingly. "Gotta send stuff from the same account you're subscribed at, otherwise it just bounces to me, and never gets to the list." She reached out, snagged Blair's drink and took a long swig. "All sorts of stuff bounces back to me. In fact, I'm sitting on a story from Marag even as we speak!" 

Jim and Blair looked at each other, then leaned back and looked at Ann's ass. Then looked back at each other, shaking their heads. 

"Not literally! Geez, you guys...." 

* * *

\--end obsenad, and end (hopefully) Helmboy's worries, and no, no clues about Marag's J/B and Megan/f story -- oops, was that a clue? heh heh heh....-- 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

Obsenad: 

Jim gratefully unlocked the door to the loft, exhausted after the 15+ hour day he'd put in, looking forward to FINALLY spending time with the bouncy, energetic love of his life. 

The sight that greeted him made him smile, although it was not the usual one. 

Blair. 

But NOT the "megawatt grin, hyper, bouncy, 'Jim, man, you're finally home, wait until I tell you about my day, have you eaten yet...' while launching himself into Jim's arms" Blair. 

_This_ Blair was pouting--no make that _sulking_ \--at his computer. Arms crossed in front of his chest, glaring at the messages on the screen while muttering under his breath so softly even Jim could only catch a few words here and there: "I can't believe it...I'm offline for 2 weeks working nights...500 messages waiting....and NOW I find out about this _tape_!" 

Jim let him ramble on for a few moments, taking in the full, sensual lips he'd been dying to kiss all day until finally he could take no more. 

"Blair. Blair. Blair!" 

"Hmm?" Blair half-answered, still glaring at the computer screen until suddenly reality clicked in. "Jim!!" 

Grinning at the way Blair's whole face lit up, Jim asked, "What's up, Chief? What got you so wound up a moment ago?" 

The megawatt smile disappeared and pouting, sulking look was back instantly. "You know how I was helping you during that stakeout last week and my in-bin nearly exploded?" 

"AND how you ignored me the past two days while you've been catching up on email?" Jim asked in mock-annoyance. 

Blair smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, _that_ , well, I finally got caught up and....and then I find out there's this tape of an interview of the actors from my favorite show...and...man! This just sounds silly now!" 

"Go on," Jim encouraged with a grin. 

"Well...um, okay, so I just found out about this tape...and now I just _have_ to have it and have no idea where to find it." 

"Why don't you send an email to that group that helped you find missing tapes of that show before? If I remember correctly, there were more than glad to help a fellow fan," Jim offered. 

"Good idea, Jim," Blair answered as he reached for his computer, the trademark grin back firmly in place. 

"Later, Chief," Jim whispered, pulling the younger man into his arms and kissing him passionately, " _much_ later!" 

Kaytee 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

RE: Does Blair pay rent...or not? 

Of course, there's always the theory that Jim takes it out in trade. :) 

Obsenad: 

"Hey, Sandburg!" 

"Hmm?" Blair was grading papers on the couch. 

"It's the first of the month." 

"Yeah." 

Jim walked over and pulled the red pen from Blair's hand. "Rent is due, pal." 

"Is that so?" Blair grinned as he looked up. 

"Yeah. And you know how I hate for the rent to be late." 

zzzziiip! 

"Ohhh..." the Sentinel reached out and buried his fingers in the dark unruly hair of his roommate. 

"Jim?" 

"W-what?" 

"Let's talk about who gets the bigger bedroom." 

Angie 

* * *

Tidbit #8 

Obsenad: 

Jim looked up from the paper as he heard Blair groan. 

"What is it, baby? Something wrong?" 

A long-suffering sigh answered his question. "You could say that..." 

Jim got up and walked over to the table where Blair was working on the laptop. Leaning over, he wrapped powerful arms around the slight frame sitting in the chair, warm breath tickling the ear in front of his mouth. 

Blair squirmed on the chair and wriggled out of the embrace. "Not now, Jim. I have a crisis on my hands." 

"Anything I can help you with?" 

Blair looked pained. "Unfortunately not. I just made an absolute fool of myself by posting information that was incorrect." 

"I'm sure the rest of the list members will understand, sweetheart." 

"Yeah...maybe," Blair groused, looking thoroughly depressed. 

Jim racked his brains for something to distract the young anthropologist and make him feel better. Deciding to give his pride a (long-deserved) holiday, he launched into a tale of his own. 

"Did you hear about the time I...errr...went undercover in...drag?" Jim mumbled under his breath. 

Blair sat up straight with interest. "No." 

"Well...uhhh...I...you see..." 

"Jim. Just tell me, okay?" 

Jim to a deep breath and exhaled the rest of the story in a rush. 

"We'd had reports of someone assaulting the drag queens down on King Street, and I was elected to go undercover and try and draw them out. In the end, the guy was caught in a completely different district while I spent all my time warding off guys who were trying to hit onto me," he finished uncomfortably. "It was very embarrassing and the guys at work didn't let me forget about it for months!" 

Blair looked at Jim with a blank face for half a minute, then burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh man, I can just see you in a dress and lipstick...." 

"Well, let's not dwell on it. Let's move on, shall we?" Although embarrassed at the memory and subsequent teasing, Jim was pleased to see his lover look more chipper than before. 

Blair glanced up at the cop with an evil glint in his eyes. "Move on to what?" he teased, before leaping into Jim's arms and knocking them both onto the couch. Without hesitation he proceeded to kiss the older man within an inch of his life. 

"Not bad," Jim finally gasped appreciatively. 

"Not bad?!" the outraged anthropologist demanded. 

"Well, there's room for improvement..." 

"Improvement, huh? Let's take this upstairs and I'll show you the new improved version," Blair promised. 

"Oh...yeah, baby..." 

* * *

A little while later... 

"Jim?" 

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

"Do you still have that dress?" 

"Blair!" 

* * *

Sphinx. 

* * *

Tidbit #9 

Obsenad: 

Blair snuggled closer to Jim. It was cold in the loft. The power had gone off about three hours ago. He couldn't stay warm. His nose was frostbitten. *Of course, Jim was hot. Jim is always hot! * Blair pulled the covers around his body. There was a portable generator heater in the closet.* Hmm, that would be so warm. How can I talk Jim into using it?* Blair smiled in the darkness. His lips caressed Jim's shoulders, then bit down. 

"Ow, what was that?" Jim raised up in bed and looked around. 

"Jim, it was a mouse, I saw it! Man, we have to get out of here!" 

"Blair, calm down, a little mouse isn't going to hurt you." 

"Jim, it might have rabies or something. You have to kill it." 

"Blair, it doesn't have rabies. Besides, I don't want to get up." 

Jim laid back down on the bed. "EEK, Jim, there it goes across the room! Please, I won't be able to go back to sleep with that monster running around." Blair leaned over and nibbled on his lover's lips. He deepen the kiss and felt his body stirring in response. 

"Blair, let me take your mind off of it. We won't need these covers." 

Blair turned his head. *Don't need covers, and me with a freezing nose.* "No, I want for you to get rid of it for me, please?" Blair snuggled closer to Jim. 

"All right, where was it?" 

"Over by the closet. Look, it just ran under the closet door!" 

Jim climbed out of bed and went to the closet. He glanced over at Blair. Blair's eyes were glued on him. He could see his lover, barely holding back the fear. 

"Where's a shoe." Jim picked up the shoe, and slowly opened the door. "There's so much junk in here, I can't see anything." 

"Jim, there, under the heater. I saw the tip of his nose. Just move the heater out into the room." 

Jim picked up the heater, and moved it close to the bed. " I need a flashlight." Jim reached into the closet. He started to pull out all sorts of magazines. He felt a thud, and felt where Blair had hit him with a small flashlight. "Thanks, Blair," Jim said wryly. Jim flashed his light on the magazines. He stopped. Miss January in the Playboy issue. She was wearing a red see-through teddy. "Uh, Blair, did I ever tell you how much I like you in red?" 

"No, Jim, you never did." Blair watched the dazed expression come over Jim's face. That was a killer issue, no doubt about it. He smiled. "Oh, Jim, would you mind turning on the heater." 

Jim, still holding the magazine, blindly turned the heater on. Blair lay down under the covers again. 

"Jim, come on to bed, big guy." He patted the bed. "I'm tired and it's getting late." 

Jim finished the article in Playboy. He finally crawled in the covers, and snuggled next to Blair. *Wow, he was hot*. Blair was sound asleep. Jim pulled the covers off the bed and lay back down. *All he could think about was the color red.* Jim smiled in the darkness. He snuggled closer to his partner. His lips caressed Blair's shoulder, then he bit down. 

"Ow, what happened?" 

"Blair, it was that mouse again. He was on the covers, he just ran across the room!" 

"Why is it so cold in here? The heater should be working better than that." 

"Here sweetie, let me help you warm up." Jim gathered the little bundle in his arms, and kissed him deeply. "Blair, you need some clothes on, that's why you're so cold." Jim jumped out of bed and ran to the dresser. He came back and got in bed. "Here, let me help you put this on." Blair felt a silky material being pulled over his head. 

Together they warmed up the room. Blair felt extremely warm about ten minutes later. He finally fell into a relaxing sleep. The next morning, the sunshine came through the window awakening Blair. He smiled and stretched. He felt a hard hand holding him around the waist. He looked down. Oh, no wonder he felt so warm. He was wearing his red silk pajama top. 

Kaci 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

Obsenad: 

Blair sat in front of his computer staring at it in disbelief. "Shit!" If he'd only been paying attention, instead of daydreaming about what Jim would do to him tonight. 

"I knew I shouldn't have been thinking about Mr. Right." He muttered, still disgusted with himself. 

"And why not, might I ask?" Jim stood smiling in the doorway of Blair's office. 

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Blair said, grinning up at the Sentinel. 

"What's wrong?" Jim asked, sitting on the edge of Blair's desk. 

The anthropologist sighed. "Well, other than the fact that every time I touch my computer this week it's been a disaster, nothing." 

"Chief, it can't be too bad, can it?" Jim ran his hand through Blair's hair. 

"Well. Since you ask! I've sent mail to the wrong place, and I sent too long of a post, and had to beg list-mom to forward mail to me - twice. Twice. Sheesh. She must have the patience of a Goddess." Blair rolled his eyes, fully exasperated with himself. 

"What's this I hear Mr. Right's been on your mind?" Jim purred in Blair's ear. 

"He's been on my mind too much, if you ask me." Blair sourly replied, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. 

"Too much? How could I be on your mind too much?" Jim exclaimed. 

"Hmph. Who said I was thinking about you?" Blair laughed as Jim pulled him up out of the chair and kissed him. 

"I'd better be the only one on your mind, Sandburg. You're _mine_ and I don't share." Jim growled. 

Bast 

* * *

Tidbit #11 

Obsenad: 

Blair leaned back into the couch, moaning softly as Jim pressed soft kisses against his throat. He closed his eyes and groaned even louder, reaching towards Jim and feeling the brush of a cotton T instead of satiny muscle. His hands wandered down the soft material, finally finding the waistband of Jim's khaki's. He slipped his fingers underneath them, enjoying Jim's gasp. Pulling the T-shirt out, his slid his hands underneath, luxuriating in silken skin covered with slick sweat. In retaliation, Jim growled as he bit lightly on an adorned earlobe and spread his hands under rumpled flannel. Burying his fingertips in soft fur, he could smell the rising passion of his mate as he scratched his nails across rising nipples. 

"Oh, God," Blair managed to gasp, twisting in his lover's arms to nip and lick at his Adam's apple. "Jim, JIM," he choked out, "Unless you're feeling like breaking the "no sex on the couch" rule, maybe we should take this upstairs. Besides, there's a lot more room on your bed..." 

Jim leant back and admired his beautiful boyfriend's lustful face. 'All mine!' he thought. "Sounds like you've got an idea, there," he said, with a feral grin. 

"Well, love," Blair replied, echoing the grin and wiggling his eyebrows, "when it comes to you, I've always got lots of ideas." 

Jim grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the stairs, caught between laughter and love, the place he hoped to be for the rest of his life. 

Karen 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #25.

 


End file.
